


Yellow

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Cerumen, Earwax, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is Creepy, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki discovers Q-tips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

Loki looked appraisingly down at the small white stick with fuzzy tips, from where he sat on his brother’s bed. Parts of the soft fluffy ends were marred by a sticky, gritty yellow substance. He wasn’t sure what the purpose the dirty sticks served, but they had been laid out on his brother’s bedside table in loving little rows. 

Loki wondered idly if they were candies. It wouldn’t surprise him that Thor would bring more junk-food back from Midgard; he was always bringing home useless consumable things, like his ‘coffee’. 

He picked up one of the sticks and placed the end in his mouth, sucking softly; the taste was bitter but not unpleasant and the yellowness had a gooey, yet gritty consistency. 

~~~

It wasn’t until several days later that he had learned had he had been sucking his brother’s earwax; Thor had conversationally described to their Mother over dinner of the Midgardian ‘Q-tips’ used for cleaning one’s ears, and that while helpful, how they were nowhere near good enough, and that he believed that he would still have to go to the healers for his routine cleansing. 

~~~

Stupid Thor… what did he think the healers did with his earwax; just pour it in a ditch or something? Or maybe knowing Thor he thought it just disappeared of something. But no, they hoarded it; they kept it in big glass jars, under lock and key and guards of the palace checked it regularly. After all, bits of the body were the best things for hexes and curses and with that naughty trickster Loki running around, well just who knew what kind of mischief could happen to happen to poor dumb, but still somehow crowd favorite Thor?

Loki had to stifle a chuckle as he darted to different patch of darkness, out of the line of sight of another guard. The yellow liquid in the stolen jar sloshed to one side and then slowly and stickily slid back, like a tipped jar of molasses. 

Only Loki knew it was something much better; more like liquid gold. Not only was it going to give him enough materiel components to hex Thor to Hel and back for unwittingly feeding Loki the offensive ‘Q-tips’, but-

~~~

Loki slid into his breakfast seat at the high-table in between the seat of Thor and their Mother. He saw Thor shift in his seat uncomfortably and wince. “Good morning.”

Thor grumbled. “No, it’s not.”

Loki raised his eyebrow questioningly, as he slipped a vile from his robe’s pocket. “What are you talking about? It’s a fine day.” He uncorked the vial and poured some of the honey-like substance over his toast.

Thor’s face became even more sullen and he practically growled. “It is not a fine day, bother, it an absolutely horrendous one.” He then squirmed in his chair.

Loki scoffed as he spread his toast until it was completely coated. “You’re just upset that sleeping with that ugly wench last night gave you an itch.”

Thor’s head whipped around and his mouth fell open.

Loki couldn’t help the smirk of satisfaction at the well-placed spell, as he bit into his bitter, yellow toast.


End file.
